Gerard Beirne
| birth_place = County Tipperary, Ireland | nationality = Irish | citizenship = Irish, Canadian | alma_mater = Trinity College, Dublin | awards = Irish Writer of the Year, 1996 | website = http://www.gerardbeirne.com }} Gerard Beirne (born October 30, 1962) is an Irish poet and prose author currently living in Canada. Life Beirne was born in County Tipperary, Ireland.Gerard Beirne, My Heritage. Web, Dec. 13, 2016. He earned an M.F.A. in Creative writing at Eastern Washington University in 1992.Gerard Beirne, Irish Writers Online. Web, Dec. 13, 2016. Beirne was the writer in residence for the 2008-2009 academical year at the University of New Brunswick, where he works at the English Department. He is a Fiction Editor of The Fiddlehead Literary Magazine - Canada's longest surviving literary magazine. He also curates the on-line magazines The Irish Literary Times and The New Brunswick Literary Times. His most recent collection of poems, Games of Chance: A gambler's manual, was published by Oberon Press, Fall 2011. His novel The Eskimo in the Net was published by Marion Boyars in 2003 and was short-listed for the 2004 Kerry Group Irish Fiction Award. It was selected by the Daily Express as Book of the Year. His collection of poetry, Digging My Own Grave (published by Dedalus Press) was runner-up for the Patrick Kavanagh Poetry Award. His story, "Sightings of Bono", was adapted for Irish film and featured Bono (of U2), it is now available as an eBook. Beirne's CD of spoken word poetry - If it's words you're after - was released in 2006. He is a past winner of two Sunday Tribune/Hennessey Literary Awards including as New Irish Writer of the Year 1996. His collaboration with classical composer Siobhán Cleary (Hum), was called "a theatrical tour de force" by The Irish Times. In 2009, Oberon Press published his second novel, Turtle. His first short story collection, In a Time of Drought and Hunger, was published in 2015 and was a shortlisted nominee for the 2016 Danuta Gleed Literary Award."Short-story award short list revealed". Winnipeg Free Press, June 11, 2016. Recognition He has received 2 Hennessey Literary Awards, including New Irish Writer of the Year. Publications Poetry *''Digging My Own Grave''. Dublin: Dedalus, 1996. *''Games of Chance: A gambler's manual''. Ottawa: Oberon, 2011. Novel *''The Eskimo in the Net''. London & New York: Marion Boyers, 2003. *''Turtle''. Ottawa: Oberon, 2009. *''Charlie Tallulah''. Ottawa: Oberon, 2013. Short fiction *''In a Time of Drought and Hunger''. Ottawa: Oberon Press, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gerard Beirne, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 13, 2016. Audio / video *''If It's Words You're after'' (CD). MB: Middle Earth, 2005. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *Gerard Beirne at The Rusty Toque (3 poems) *"After This / I Lead You into Form" (3 poems) at Numéro Cinq ;About *Gerard Beirne at Writers' Federation of New Brunswick *Gerard Beirne Official website. *Gerard Beirne.blogspot.com weblog. *An interview with fiction editor Gerard Beirne at The Fiddlehead, 2016. Category:Living people Category:20th-century Irish novelists Category:Irish male novelists Category:20th-century Irish poets Category:University of New Brunswick faculty Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:1962 births Category:Irish male poets Category:21st-century Irish novelists Category:20th-century Canadian novelists Category:21st-century Canadian novelists Category:21st-century Irish poets Category:20th-century Canadian poets Category:21st-century Canadian poets Category:Canadian male poets Category:Canadian male novelists Category:Canadian male short story writers Category:21st-century Canadian short story writers Category:Irish short story writers Category:Irish emigrants to Canada Category:20th-century short story writers